Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin is Ben's bud. Appearance Kevin is a person. He has long black hair and a black outfit. He wears an eyepatch. After his redesign, he has pale skin and long arms. He wears a green shirt with a meme on it. In FA, he has normal human proportions and a real skin color. He wears a green shirt with waffle fries on it. He has a scar on his chin from the Rooters adventure, which is canon. UAF Kevin wore a grey shirt and had a Shrek 'S' on his chin. OV Kevin wore a black shirt with a red backpack. Mutant Kevin is an amalgam of several alien forms, including Eatle, Pesky Dust, Yoloswag, AmpFibian, Nanomech, Shocksquatch, Clockwork, Astrodactyl, Ball Weevil, Choo Choo, Portaler, Ben Donkey Kong, Bloxx, Snare-oh, Snakepit, Armodrillo, XLR8, and Terraspin, as well as Obama. The second mutant Kevin is an amalgam of The Absorbing Man, See Weed, Scary Tree, Spidertick, Foot Eyes, Handspring Egg, Benferrick, Flying Ferret, Ben Donkey Kong, Yoloswag, Hypnoshrimp, Anemonesting, Fire Newt, Sandbox, Dinoficus, Good Highbreed, The Incredible Disappearing Scarf, Brain Hands, and Portaler. Powers Kevin can absorb matter or energy and take on its properties. History OMC *In Ben Gets a Rash, he came to visit Ben with Gwen. *In One Direction Infection, he helped Ben fight Francis. *In The Situation Escalates Considerably, he baited Francis as his predator, Un-Absorbamatic. *In Ben Climbs a Tree, he had a wacky dream, then woke up to find that Gwen had been replaced by Justin Bieber. *In Lake Monster Basketball, he accompanied the team on vacation and played basketball. *In A Whacky Picnic, he went on a picnic with the gang. *In The Good Doctor, he chilled with Ben and Obama. *In Death of An Hero, he reaffirmed his love for waffle fries. *In Ferrick 10, he appeared in a UAF flashback. *In Buamann Takes Ogre, he appeared in a flashback to The Purge. *In Diagon Returns, he told Ben about Baumann's party in a flashback. *In Eh, he appeared in a restaurant in a flashback. *In Astrodactyl's Big Adventure, he invaded Terradino with the Incurseans because they were giving him waffle fries. He absorbed the Omnitrix and was mutated, but was swayed back to the good side when Baumann offered him more waffle fries. *In The Great Retcon, he appeared for Ben Gets a Rash, but was chased away by Shocksquatch. *In The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick, he attended Ben's wedding. *In The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper, he came to Kai's party even though he doesn't know her. *In The Final Frontehr, he helped Ben and Gwen fight Evil Shocksquatch. *In The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc, he helped Ben fight Evil Wildvine and Farquaad in a flashback. *In BEN VS. THE FATHER 1212, he helped Ben fight Darkstar. FA *In Christmas With The Donald, he had Christmas dinner with the gang. TAOO *In Tiny Tim and Evil Shocksquatch - Master of Swag in Peril!, he absorbed the Omnitrix and mutated Appearances OMC *Ben Gets a Rash *One Direction Infection *The Situation Escalates Considerably *Ben Climbs a Tree *Lake Monster Basketball *A Whacky Picnic *The Good Doctor *Death of An Hero *Ferrick 10 (flashback) *Buamann Takes Ogre (flashback) *Diagon Returns (flashback) *Eh (flashback) *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Great Retcon (past) *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *The Final Frontehr *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc (flashback) *BEN VS. THE FATHER 1212 FA *Christmas With The Donald TAOO *Tiny Tim and Evil Shocksquatch - Master of Swag in Peril! Gallery Kevin UAF.png|UAF Kevin.png|Old design OV Kevin.png|OV Mutant Kevin.png|Second mutation Trivia *He first appeared as a bad guy in Ben 10 and as a good guy in Alien Force *Kevin loves waffle fries *He is not dating Gwen *His predator is Un-Absorbamatic *if you look real close at the first mutant kevin, you can actually see traces of an alien that never made it in, santa-ben See Also *Kevin 10 Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Ben 10 characters